Episode 2099 (18th July 1996)
Plot Ned teases Dave about his date with Mandy. Linda and Biff have had an awkward first night together. He cuddles her. Eric is washing his car. Roy cheeks him. Butch is rough with Jan as he demands to know where all the meat has gone from the freezer and accuses Jan of stealing it. Ned tells him to go to the Emmerdale Show as the farmers will probably be giving beef away. Butch takes him seriously. Jan does not want to face people at the show. She insists on working on the stall instead. Sam is digging manure into Nellie's rose garden. Butch suggests to Zak that they steal a cow from the show. Sam decides that he could do that. Kim has decided not to involve her solicitor in her agreement with Frank. He cannot believe that she is really willing to sell her baby for one million pounds and rips into her. Kim is shocked at his outburst. Sam is physically moved on by three farmers who catch him trying to steal their cow at the show. Robert looks after Jack's prize cow. Sam manages to steal a calf. Biff and Sean laugh about Dave's date with Mandy. He defends her. Terry is silenced by the appearance of Gerald Taylor who taunts him about Britt. Susie is too hungover to carry on taking her aerobics class and Rachel has to take over. Mandy is really going for it, wanting to be fit for her date with Dave. The girls try and give her some advice on playing hard to get, but she does not understand the concept and storms out when they start to make fun of her. Butch and Zak are in the van when they come across Dave in his jag. Butch is green with envy and tries to run him off the road. Robert leaves the cow unattended while he goes off for an ice cream. Roy feels deflated when he tries to impress Robert with his job as ice cream man but fails. Sam spots the cow and leaves the calf in its place. Jack cannot believe that another one of his cows has been stolen. Sarah thinks that it is probably a practical joke. Sam leads the cow through the crowds at the show. Butch clashes with Dave again at the show. He challenges him to a race - the winner gets to take Mandy out. Terry has spiked Gerald's drink. He is offering Alan various incentives to sell his share of The Woolpack to the brewery. Sam has to hide the cow at Holdgate Farm when Jack and Ned call at Wishing Well Cottage. Gerald cannot resist telling Terry that Britt is pregnant. This is the final straw for Alan who sorts him out though by threatening to tell Britt that Gerald was planning to install a mistress in the Woolpack and any deal they had is now off. Eric finds Sam at the show and tells him that he wants a clock picking up from a farm in Robblesfield. He gives Sam his car keys and tells him to get Butch to help him. Dave notices Kim arrive with Frank and Tina at the show. Sam tells Butch about the job they have to do for Eric. Butch is more interested in the fact that Sam has got Eric's car keys. He immediately tells Dave that the race is on. Mandy has started a diet and refuses one of Kathy's cream cakes. She asks Kathy's opinion on what she should wear for her date. Kathy advises her to slow down on the first date. Mandy is suspicious of her advice. Butch and Dave make arrangements for their race. Dave suggests that the loser pays for the night out with Mandy. Butch is horrified to find out how much that might come to. Dave is about to get himself another pint, but Sean stops him and threatens to take his car keys from him. He admits that drink driving ruined his life. The Sugdens search for the cow at the show. Tina tells Kim that Mandy and Dave are going out that evening. Butch and Sam have picked up the clock and wait for Dave to turn up. Zak has tried to scupper his chances by rigging up some traffic lights to stick at red. Seth wins first prize in the vegetable competition. Kim presents him with his cup. Viv calls her a "smug bitch" and Kim overhears. Sam has forgotten all about the cow which is still at Holdgate Farm. Dave arrives for Mandy's date. Kim is feeling sorry for herself in the stables. Chris comes in and notices that she has been crying. He taunts her about Tina and the fact that she is younger and prettier than Kim. The lads prepare for the race. Mandy waves them off with one of her bras. Chris baits Kim into taking her horse out for a ride, noting that she lost her last child that way. Jan is working on her stall when Dave whizzes past closely followed by Butch. Butch takes a short cut through a field, but Sam has failed to force the sheep out onto the road and holds Butch up instead. They think that their dad has set up false traffic lights again and carry on driving while Dave stops but soon discover they are real roadworks and are forced off the road by a lorry into the path of a muck spreader. Eric's clean car is splattered and the clock is damaged. Kim decides to go for a ride on Valentine watched by Chris. Butch beats Dave in the race, but Sam lets slip that they cheated and the date is still on between Dave and Mandy. Kim gallops on Valentine and gasps as she takes a jump. Jack accuses Zak of stealing his cow. Zak doesn't know what he's talking about. Sam admits that it was him when Jack has gone. They rush over to Holdgate Farm to rescue the cow. Tina thinks that maybe Frank has pushed Kim too far. Chris reinforces this when he innocently tells Frank that Kim's horse is missing from the stables. Seth finds Kim in the woods crying. She pours everything out to him - all her resentments and bitterness and admits that she was actually trying to kill herself by riding. Zak and the lads are trying to get the cow over to their homestead when Jan arrives home and Zak has to distract her. Susie is giving Mandy the works. Eric cannot believe the state of his car and then finds the clock in pieces. Kim has had a drink from Seth's hip flask. She tells Seth just why she is back with Frank and admits that she really does not know who is the father of her child. Mandy is ironing her dress ready for her date. Butch is incensed. Dave arrives just as she realises that one of her eyelashes has come off. Frank has a go at Kim as soon as she arrives home. Mandy and Dave are getting on well at the disco. She cannot believe it when he kisses her. He then meets a Kim lookalike at the bar, Carly and they get talking. Susie gives Rachel extra wine at Pollard's. Dave bumps into Carly again at the club. She asks him to give her a lift home as her car has broken down again. He falls for it and abandons Mandy. Rachel is the last to leave the wine bar and gives Susie a peck on the cheek as she leaves. Eric witnesses this. Dave goes into Carly's for a coffee. Mandy begins to realise that she has been ditched as she checks out the mens toilet. Tina and Terry are left together at the end of the evening. Tina admits that she is finding it hard to go home to the Dingles since she started working at Home Farm and feels that she has grown apart from them. They decide to spend the night together. Butch rescues a hysterical Mandy from a phone box. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Farmer - Mike Kelly *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Carly - Alexandra Bell Locations *Unknown roads *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room, stables, yard and grounds *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Living room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse hallway and kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Show site *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and forecourt *Village Hall - Interior *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior *Unknown field *Unknown woodland *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Unknown nightclub Notes *This was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *Additional Credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes